The Solar Eclipse
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: The Sun, a powerful god, is madly in love with the Moon, a beautiful goddess. For eternity they are left to chase each other throughout the heavens. Will fate continue to punish these lovers or will true love be able to conquer their destinies?
1. The Note

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Ok, here's the first chapter of the rewritten "The Solar Eclipse." Like in the previous story, I've decided to start off with a note. I will update the next chapter in a few days along with my other two fics. So hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** The Sun, a powerful god, is madly in love with the Moon, a beautiful goddess. For eternity they are left to chase each other throughout the heavens. Will fate continue to punish these lovers or will true love conquer their destinies?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just own the plot of this story :o)

* * *

_Ryoma –_

_The past five years have been absolutely amazing. __**W**__e've always spent time toget__**her**__ and you'v__**e**__ been my suppor__**t**__. I love you and always will, but I can't be wit__**h**__ you anymor__**e**__. _

_I know this may be hard for you to understand, but I think it's better this way. P__**l**__ease do me one last favor. Forget about me and everyth__**i**__ng. I'm __**l**__eaving for Europe. _

_**Y**__ou've been great and I've had a lot of fun, __**b**__ut I just need a change. I need a change from you and from a tennis filled life. I need some ME time. I'll a__**l**__ways be watching y__**o**__ur games and t__**o**__urna__**m**__ent__**s**__, but I doubt we'll ever see each other again__**.**_

_**I**__ wish you good __**l**__uck and I h__**o**__pe you become a great success in e__**ve**__rything you do! I'll always cheer you on._

_This is goodb__**y**__e Ry__**o**__ma._

_- Sak__**u**__no_


	2. Regrets?

**_2. Regrets?_**

* * *

Ryoma slumped to the ground as the smell of blood heightened his senses. The neighbors probably heard the ruckus by now, but he didn't give a damn. As he looked around, he finally took notice of his work. The walls were lined with dents and holes from his angered frenzy. Many of the glass objects were now shattered in pieces and scattered across the floor.

Ryoma looked down and cringed at the sight of his hands-his blood covered hands. The thick fluid gently trickled down his arm, unaware of the pain of its host.

He honestly could say that he didn't understand. Why would she leave him? Did she feel neglected? Sure there were those times when he had to fly off and attend tournaments, but he always returned to her with his arms open. And she knew of his dreams! So why the hell would he leave her?!

As his anger increased, Ryoma quickly grabbed the nearest object to throw, but immediately stopped as he felt what it was. Facing the object, Ryoma tried to stifle a smirk. He held in his hands Sakuno's first attempt at embroidery and boy was it a failed attempt. He couldn't remember why she wanted to suddenly embroider, but he figured it had to be Ann's doing. Sakuno wanted to embroider a lily, but it turned out to be more of a lopsided tic-tac-toe game. She was so furious that he couldn't help but to laugh.

He slowly placed the object down and decided to clean his little mess up. He knew that no matter where Sakuno was, she wouldn't want to walk into a trashed house.

* * *

After many hours of cleaning, Ryoma plopped himself onto the couch with a beer and a folded piece of paper. After drinking half the bottle, he opened up the dreaded sheet and began to read. When he first read the paper, he figured that she was probably joking around, but when realization dawned upon him, he became enraged in hate, love, and loneliness. Now, he wanted to memorize her. The note was the last thing she left him with and he was going to make sure he knew it by heart. It pained him, but this was all he had left of his girlfriend.

Ryoma read her note seventeen times that night, but soon fell asleep peacefully. He had realized what Sakuno was trying to tell him and he would never forget it.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a plane off to England, a young woman was trying desperately to hide her tears. She just left behind a life she knew and a life she wanted with _him_. As she rubbed her stomach, she frowned but quickly shook the impure thoughts out of her head. This was _her_ baby and she was going to protect them all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Ok so this is a really dinky chapter! But it's sorta like a filler almost. I just wanted you to all know the effect of her leaving. Also, if you read this story before, you might know that I changed this sort of. The story will have a few changes to it, but the plot will basically be the same. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are nice, but I'm not really worried about them. If you wanna say something about the story, by all means go and say it! But if not, then at least add it to your "Story Alerts" I promise you that it will get better soon!

I'd like to thank a handful of people for reviewing! Thanks you guys!

**1. SilverCyanide**

**2. ****nicklaus mak wei xuan**

**3. ****yukisana**

**4. ****Sileny**

**5. ****Frog-kun**


	3. Author's Note for Deletion!

Hi Everyone!

All of my Prince of Tennis stories will be deleted, but they will be written again...very soon! The reason being is that I absolutely hate how I wrote them. The plot is very good for all of them, but my writing is absoltely terrible! I will be back with better chapters! I promise!

I think I've already done this for a few of my stories, so I apologize to those of you who are getting frustrated with me.

I'm really really sorry, but I hope you will read further!

~ luvUnionJack20 :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone!

Here's a notice...again! I'm going to be deleting this story for the last time, but I am going to rewrite it. This time, instead of posting one chapter at a time you will get 3-5. I take forever uploading due to laziness and procrastination. However, a friend told me if I take my tame writing each chapter, then I can upload them together as a little packet.

I'm really sorry for doing this again, and many of you can stop reading it. It would be totally understandable! However, for those that wish to continue reading, I recommend that you add me onto your author alerts' list. When you see that the story you wanted to continue reading is posted up, feel free to take me off of that list if you wish.

As a little thank you for supporting me through my stupidity, if any of you would like to be featured in the story, please tell me soon. I'll take about 5-10 people depending on the story. Some of you may appear in earlier chapter, whereas some may appear later.

Again, thanks so much! And I eagerly await your opinions and criticism!

~ luvUnionJack20 :o)


End file.
